Monster Tale (Shark Tale parody)
by dude74896
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a nobody until he becomes the richest and the greatest for murdering Vigor who was 1 of the nephews of Velgor, but his little fib gets him into very big trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

_**Don't worry about 1 thing**_

_**'cause every single thing is going to be alright**_

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

**_Don't worry about 1 thing_**

**_'cause every single thing is gonna be alright_**

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting the cash

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

_**Don't worry about 1 thing**_

_**'cause every single thing is going to be alright**_

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

**_Don't worry about 1 thing_**

**_'cause every single thing is gonna be alright_**

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Being a somebody

Chapter 2: Being a somebody

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) _**Don't worry**_ [Beat Boxes] _**about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right**_….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.


End file.
